tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiche
Quiche :Quiche (alternatively, Kish or Kisshu) is one of the main antagonists of Tokyo Mew Mew and the first alien sent to Earth by Deep Blue. Personality :Quiche comes off as a playful and cheerful person, but this aspect of his personality is often hidden by his sadistic tendencies and lack of respect for personal space. He enjoys seeing humans in any sort of pain, is amused by playing with his victims, and has no respect for Ichigo's personal space, forcing his affections on her multiple times. :He is also rather jealousy-prone, trying several times to murder Masaya so that Ichigo's heart will be his. He doesn't seem to trust people very well, eventually showing deep mistrust for Deep Blue despite him being the alien's leader and claiming to have their best interests at heart. Appearance :Quiche has the same distinctive features as the rest of his species: long pointed ears, slit pupils, and small fangs. His skin is incredibly pale and his eyes are a bright golden color with some orange hues. His dark green hair is kept mostly short except for two bits held by red ribbons that hang in front of his ears. :The clothes Quiche wears seem to be typical of his species, with several striking features like puffed sleeves, gratuitous use of bandages, and two ribbons coming out of his waistband. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined when translations are available). :Quiche does not appear to play a major role in this manga, though he makes an appearance and visits Ichigo and Masaya. It is possible he is only visiting Earth with his team, since they are seen walking around wearing normal human clothes(?). Appearance :Quiche is first seen in a dark camo(?) hoodie, light colored pants that reveal his ankles, and sneakers. His hair and face are the same as before. Fanfics (None yet) Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Dren *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Ghish Ikisatashi *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Qi-Xiu *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Hei-Si *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Kisshyu *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Kisshu *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Dren *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Quiche *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Kisshu Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Quiche's surname isn't Ikisatashi, nor is he related to the other aliens. This was just a rumor created by Italian fans that started around mid-2004. Gallery Kisshu.png|Quiche Screenshot 2pza9ev.jpg|Another Quiche Screenshot Kisshu_FunnyXD.jpg 270px-Kid-kisshu-tokyo-mew-mew-6344331-320-242.jpg|Kiddy Quiche dren.JPG kish.jpg|Jealous Quiche screen-shot-2009-11-29-at-3-49-44-pm.png 2177821015 1.jpg Moarkish.jpg|Sly Quiche Kisshui.jpg Angy.jpg Muq.jpg|Mew Aqua Hot.jpg Hothot.jpg imageow.jpg|Claws hurt. Kish 1.jpg Kish 2.png Kish Headshot 1.png Kish 2 (Sai).jpg|Quiche with his Sai Quiche_and_Momoka.png|Quiche and Momoka Quiche_Angry.png|Angry Quiche Does.jpg Kish Profile Icon.jpg Kish With Shard.jpg Quiche.jpg|Quiche Quiche 2020 Re-Turn.png|As he appears in 2020 Re-Turn Quiche + Ichigo 2020 Re-Turn.png|Quiche and Ichigo in Re-Turn Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Psychic Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:Villains